


The Beginning of Wisdom (Moodboard)

by Aceometric



Series: Mood Boards [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M, Mood Board, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceometric/pseuds/Aceometric
Summary: In which Leonard Snart is twins.(the life and times and loves of Len and Leo Snart)(Moodboard for robininthelabyrinth’s “The Beginning of Wisdom)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Earth-X Leonard “Leo” Snart/Ray Terrill, Leonard Snart & Earth-X Leonard "Leo" Snart, Mick Rory/Earth-X Leonard "Leo" Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart/Earth-X Leonard "Leo" Snart
Series: Mood Boards [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Beginning of Wisdom (Moodboard)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robininthelabyrinth (nirejseki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Beginning of Wisdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883569) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki), [robininthelabyrinth (nirejseki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/robininthelabyrinth). 




End file.
